


visceral

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-31
Updated: 2003-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For oneangrykate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	visceral

**Author's Note:**

> For oneangrykate.

There's something about Elijah that just gets under Billy's skin. He's thought on the matter extensively: while he has his face thrust into the same pages of a book for two hours and Elijah shuffles his cds about, his actions mute amidst the crunch of the music, Elijah above the waist and Frodo below with the feet going on grotesquely too far below the brown velvet trousers. While Dom dances around him and sets his fingers to seek out the spots on Billy's ribs that make him squirm and distract him from the grating (nasal, American) breaking rise-and-fall of Elijah's (not _Frodo_'s) voice as he discusses the scene with Peter. He thinks on it when Elijah opens the door then stumble-drags back away from it, sweatpants low on his hips and one arm angled up asymmetrically to scratch the back of his bed-tousled head, while it's still dark out and Billy fidgets with his keys on the doorstep. "You're not ready yet? Feet in half an hour!", relieved that Elijah's turned his back to head to the bathroom because he doesn't put his contact lenses in 'til after his shower and Billy's a little too sensitive that early in the morning (his skin still fresh and raw from shower and razor) for those eyes to be segregated from the rest of Elijah's face with black rectangle frames, magnified and half-lidded, soft with sleep.

Billy just can't stand it.

He's noticed that Elijah moves in cycles; at first he thought it was a weekly thing until he realised that he was only seeing the wind-down, the return to the soft liquid laziness on the weekend, but once the four hobbits came back to Elijah's house after shooting on a Wednesday and he was able to see it then

**Author's Note:**

> http://angstslashhope.livejournal.com/247912.html


End file.
